Amplifiers are often used in various electronic applications. An amplifier is an electrical device that alters the amplitude and/or phase characteristics of a signal. Additionally, an amplifier may have filtering characteristics to pass signals in certain frequency ranges and attenuate signals in other frequency ranges. The behavior of an amplifier may be described mathematically in the frequency-domain in terms of its transfer function. The transfer function describes, among other things, the ratio between the input signal amplitude and the output signal amplitude applied of the amplifier. The amplitude response curve describes the effect of the amplifier on the amplitude of the input signal at various frequencies.